I'm Going To Disneyland And Then DESTROY It!
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: America decides it's a great idea to take everyone to Walt Disney World. It's doubtful wheither there will be a Disney World when all is said and done. And Japan really likes his seat at meetings. Main pairings: USxUK, GermanyxItaly, plus random others


**I promsed a friend(Kaigu-chan! And Vampire Scooby seconded it) a Germany/Italy 'fic. I couldn't think of how to do it, and I said," It has to be something random like...ITALY AND GERMANY GO TO DISNEY WORLD!"**

**And there it was. I was actually GOING soon(my dad is obsessed. We have Disney decorated rooms in our house. MICKEY MOUSE SHAPED MIRRORS, THE HORROR!), so I waited. I got back a few days ago, and with the place fresh in my mind and the World Showcase FINALLY seen(no one ever wanted to go with me until this year. Much Hetalia lulz ensued), my "research trip" is over. And I realized this could not be a oneshot.**

**The name is a LittleKuriboh reference. Zorc and Pals 3 "What are you going to do now, Zorc?" " I'M GOING TO DISNEYWORLD, AND THEN DESTROY IT!" Oh LK 3 **

**It was going to be Germany/Italy but being ME and obsessed with England, I had to add AmericaxEngland. So it's MOSTLY those two pairings...and other stuffs.I make nods to other pairings...even ones I'm not particularly fond of...**

**And yes, Vampire Scooby, your long awaited Prussia/Canada nod, but you will never convert me to a hardcore fan of this particular crack. I'm stick with Mukuro/Gokudera.**

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia were mine...England would have a lot more fanservice...**

Germany didn't even bother to hide how red his cheeks had been tinted.

It was a clear, cloudless morning, the sun already beating down hard on them from the sky. Being closer to the equator, this place was bound to be hotter than Europe. It wasn't that Germany hadn't traveled, of course, but he would never be used to the ferocious intensity of the sun here. Still, he was no pushover. He would never even consider mouthing a complaint, he would endure. It was more of a minor annoyance, anyway, and how pathetic did you have to be to...?

Italy pathetic.

Germany felt the two long, skinny arms gripped tightly around his neck, but it was such a common occurrence he wouldn't of paid it any mind if it weren't so embarrassing!

" Italy..." he began, feeling the Italian's breath on his neck. The air was humid.

" Geeerrrrmany!" he cried," Don't let them make me do it! It's so scary!"

There they were, in line for Splash Mountain, and Italy had clung to him from sheer terror at the thought of being put on the thing.

Why him?

--------------------

Another world meeting. America, of course sitting next to England and pestering him through the whole thing, said something that really set him off and received a swift kick in the shin as he stood to talk. He pretended to be hurt for a second, stuck his tongue out at England, and walked to the front, because everyone wanted to be to able to easily see the hero when he talked!

On England's other side, Japan snickered softly to himself. England shot him a glare, and Japan replied," Sorry, it's just really funny when you and America start playing footsie at world meetings..."

" I WAS NOT-! I WOULD NEVER-!" England realized there were Nations staring at him and shut his mouth, his face red.

America began to talk. He made some stupid overly dramatic introduction, and then finally revealed what he was so excited about," We're all going to Disney World!"

Italy jumped out of his seat and shouted," HOORAY!" he sat back down and scooted even closer to Germany...if that was possible," Germany, did you hear that, did you?"

Germany sighed, but managed a small smile," Yes Italy, I heard him."

Italy stopped and began waving his hand in the air like a little kid at school going "Me! Me! Me!"

America blinked," What is it, Italy?"

" Will there be PASTA in Disney World?!"

"....Yeah...some..." he said, thinking of places one could obtain Italian food.

Italy jumped for joy once more, and hugged Germany. Germany blushed and turned his eyes to his right, where Japan sat. Japan just smiled kindly back at him, and Germany sighed.

France glared at America," How do we know this isn't just an attempt to attract even more tourists to your stupid country? Since our next meeting is scheduled for 'Orlando, Florida, United States of America', I'm assuming we are not going to EuroDisney?" he raised an eyebrow," My PERFECTLY GOOD Disney?"

" That's unlike you!" America said, regarding France," Florida's was the first so it's the best one and has the most stuff! Plus...wouldn't you not care as long as you can molest people?"

France muttered about knowing where everything in EuroDisney was, so it was easier to hide and surprise people.

America continued," Besides, I got my buddies at Disney to let us in for free and stuff..." of course because he told them that maybe the countries to would tell people back home about how awesome it was and bring more business, but America wasn't going to tell THEM that.

Italy was beside himself with joy, and sat down in Germany's lap. Germany attempted to remove him and put him on his own chair, but Italy refused to budge. He sighed, and looked away, blushing.

Italy's hand flew back in the air.

America nodded to him. "I think we should use the buddy system for safety!" Italy cried, grabbing Germany," I call Gerrrrrrrrrrrmany!"

Like anyone would ever challenge that. Besides Romano, who right on cue screamed," I OBJECT!" and was prompty ignored.

And as if it was going to actually HAPPEN, Nations immediately started calling their respective buddies. Russia grabbed Lithuania by the wrist and said," I-!" but a very angry Poland ran over, glared and him, and stood in between the two of them protectively," Omigawd, like, no WAY! Liet is TOTALLY mine so like, get your filthy hands OFF of him! I call Liet!" Russia sighed as he let go, not wanting to cause too much trouble where there were witnessed. He'd just get back at them when they were all alone together in Disney World...it made him smile to think about it.

" Russia-san, let's buddy up and get marriedmarriedmarried!" Belarus called, jumping out of her seat, running over, and pouncing on Russia like a hungry tigress. Russia shook her off and trotted over to nab China, who was protesting to Korea's attempts to claim his "breasts."

America cleared his throat," Well, since I've obviously been there before, I can sacrifice my own happiness and go with England. Because, you know, no one would want to partner up with him and the unlucky person who gets stuck with him won't have any fun at all."

" Sure, OF COURSE that's why you would pick England as your partner!" Hungary cried from the crowd.

The Brit, suprisningly, instead of killing America, simply said," Well, actually, I was just going to see if I could go with Japan...." but as soon as it was said, he saw Greece's face. You know that cute, pleading puppydog face that can get the people who can make them whatever they want? Well, the face Greece was making was certainly similar, but was more of a cute _kittycat _face. England gave in," Fine. You can have him."

And then an angry albino spoke out," Hey! We're all grown men here!" he said," Except, of course, for the women...and...maybe Poland...hey Lithuania, can you shed some light no that? And Sealand, he's not even supposed to be here..."

" Ack! Who let HIM in here?!" England cried, pointing to his unruly younger brother who was trying to hide in the back and seemed to be harassing Latvia.

France shrugged," Eh, he would've broken in anyway if I hadn't."

England rolled his eyes. You do not ALLOW Sealand into the World Meetings. If he broke in, it could at least be said that they were not consenting and therefor not recognising the kid as his own country. By allowing him in willingly, it was as if they were treating him as he was actually a country. He glared at France-probably just did it to spite him, England thought.

" Anyway," Prussia continued," We don't need someone else to walk around with us and hold our hands! What are you people crazy? You can all go on your own, can't you? We're not actually going to DO this, are we? Pffft, just another way to spite old Prussia, eh?"

" You're not even a country...anymore..." Austria said, glaring at the Prussian he had a certain disdain for.

" HEY!" Prussia cried," I'm PART of Germany, so I should count for PART of West's vote, shouldn't I? I mean, look at the Italies! They're one country, but THEY both come, don't they?"

" If...it came to that...I'd be your partner...as long as you'd remember me..." came the quiet voice of a bespecticled blonde clutching a bear.

" Who the hell are you?!" Prussia spat.

" I'm CANADA!" cried the Canadian, as much as he was used to it.

" But Canada!" France cried, running over to him," What about _me? _Surely you would not take that nation wanna-be over _me! _I _raised _you!"

Germany had to restrain Prussia.

America sighed," Eh, I don't care guys, do whatever you want. Just have fun!"

-------------

After the meeting, England found himself walking with Japan.

" I can't believe that...that...complete git..."

" What, when he said if Italy's stupid idea happened he'd be your partner?"

"Yes," England replied, his face full of disgust," That."

" You don't actually think he _meant it the way he said he did, _do you?" Japan asked.

" Well...I..." he blinked. And why not think so?

Japan just shook his head," England..." he began slowly," Don't you see what he was really doing?"

" Um...._no_."

" He wants an excuse to spend time alone with you!"

" WHAT?!" England was blushing furiously.

" Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I mean, did you see the look on his face when he _said _it? He just doesn't want to outright admit it, but that was definitely his aim."

" W....well, w-w-w-why should I care?!" he demanded, trying to no avail to hide his embarrassment.

" Oh, come _on," _Japan sighed," You can't deny it, England."

" Deny _what?" _He replied, trying to feign innocence.

Japan rolled his eyes," _Everyone _knows."

" Knows what?" came the reply, the Brit still attempting to pretend he had absolutely no clue what the Asian man next to him was hinting.

" That you two are madly in love," He answered matter-of-factly. That Japan. He could be devious.

" WE ARE NOT-!" England began, feeling he didn't need to finish that sentence and possibly at the point where getting any redder was no longer a possibility.

Japan smiled," Is that why you've been red as one of Romano's tomatoes since the subject was brought up?"

" I HAVE NOT!" He claimed.

" Fine, fine. But even if you won't admit it, after what he did in there there's no denying what HE was aiming for."

"D...Do you really think so?"

" Indeed I do."

" But...no...he...hates me. He can't...possibly...ever...after what..."

" You're in denial."

" I am NOT!"

" Yes you are. It's so painstakingly obvious even _you _know it. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. Because you can't admit your own feelings."

" I HAVE NO-!"

" Sure you don't."

England sighed. He could tell he wasn't going to win, and all he was going to achieve was embarrassing himself even _more._

Japan grinned," And it's not like there's any nations who aren't expecting it. Heck, if you went to any of them for help..."

" WHAT ABOUT SEALAND?!"

" Sealand isn't a country."

" Right. Well, what about France?"

" Trust me, England, everyone is so sick of your fighting-besides Hungary of course, but she doesn't care as long as she can watch-that even France would give you love advice."

"...But...I...we...."

He sighed. Japan had won this round, as predicted. Japan always won. America always won. Maybe England just couldn't win.

" We even have a betting pool for how long it'd take for you two to finally stop arguing and get with the yaoing," he said, thinking, _and if they do before America's Disney trip is over, I win._

" What's yaoi?"

"...Nevermind," he answered," Just remember, you're the uke."

**I don't feel like this is particularly well-written :/ Hopefully the rest will be better...I NEED TO BE NAGGED OR I WILL NEVER FINISH. That's why I stick to oneshots. So everyone who actually knows me should IM me and call me and chain me to a chair and make me get my ass in gear. And anyone else can review because the fact that people actually read it and it's not wasted is motivational to my pathetic self esteem 8D**

**And I'm sorry, Vampire Scooby, that I had to ignore our Random RPG war while writing this. Alteast you could amuse yourself by raping Misa Aname with colored pencils. LIGHT YAGAMI IS THE RUBIX KING!**

**Also, I'm trying NOT to use first names too much since countries never use them, I figure they're special or something.**

**And...**

**Omake, as requested by Vampire Scooby:**

When England got home, one of the first things he did was look up those funny words Japan had used("yaoi" and "uke") on the internet. Even though he was unsure of the spelling, it didn't take long to find what he was looking for, as he stared red-faced at his computer screen.

" JAAAAAAPAAAAN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

And somewhere in Japan, a short man named Kiku sneezed.


End file.
